zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
An Gou
An Gou (暗狗 Àn Gǒu, literally: "dark dog"), or simply An, is one of two twin demon scouts in service to Tzan Ren and members of his Shadow Legion. She is the twin counterpart to Hei Gou. Through their connection with Tzan Ren, he is able to see through their eyes as well as force them to obey his commands. Additionally, the twin demons can transform into a pair of shoulder pads worn by Tzan Ren when inactive. An particularly has a connection with Linos, Tzan Ren's son. When he was a child, An was friendly and affectionate with him, much like a dog. Despite being forced to fight Linos by Tzan Ren, An retains her affection for Linos and is always happy to see him. During the siege of Los Angeles, Linos was able to free An Gou from his father's control, allowing her to permanently side with him and join the Shadow Strikers. Since then, An has started wearing a spiked dog collar and takes the form of a German Shepard while in public. Physical description An is a dog-like demon with six legs, brown skin, dark brown horns and spines and bright red eyes. An Gou is sleeker and thinner than her counterpart and possesses red markings on her skin and horns. She possesses thick armored scales on their body and a row of sharp spines flowing down her back and tail, which has a curved blade-like weapon on the end. Personality While An displays a sense of loyalty and obedience to her master, she is far more sensitive and playful than her counterpart and fellow members of the Shadow Legion, especially towards Linos. She is always happy to see Linos and greatly regrets her hostile actions towards him while under Tzan Ren's influence. Despite almost consistent abuse suffered from Hei, An continues to remain generally positive. Abilities Powers *'Shadow fire breath:' A power gifted to her by her master Tzan Ren, An is capable of breathing a cyclonic swirl of shadowy, black flames. *'Shadow merging:' Despite being a shadow demon, An has limited shadow abilities due to her lower, scout ranking. The most she is able to do is sink into her own shadow as a means of avoiding attacks. *'Sightsharing:' Due to her bond with Tzan Ren, she is able to share her sight with him. Basically, Tzan Ren can see through their eyes, but the connection only goes one way. This bond was severed when Linos stabbed Tzan Ren in the eye. *'Transformation:' When inactive, An and Hei can transform into a matching set of shoulder pads that resemble their own heads. *'Enhanced speed:' An Gou is the faster compared to Hei Gou. Her speed is uncanny and is capable of traveling at high speeds and even outrunning Hei. *'Enhanced senses:' An possesses highly developed senses that grant her enhanced smell and hearing. Skills *'Combat:' Both hounds are exceptionally skilled in close combat, employing physically brutal and savage techniques against their opponents. *'Tracking:' An Gou's speed makes her the better tracker and hunter of the twins. Weaknesses *'Light:' As shadow demons, An is susceptible to light energy. *'Chi spells:' Because of her demon heritage, An is susceptible to Chi spells. *'Demon hunter blood:' As a demon, An is highly susceptible to the blood of a demon hunter. On direct contact, the blood will burn her and cause her great pain, though it will not kill her unless she was exposed to a large quantity. Equipment *'Claws and fangs:' An possesses razor sharp claws and fangs, with which she can tear through her enemies. *'Bladed tails:' She possesses weaponized, bladed tails that she can use to slice her enemies. Trivia *Hei and An were based on the two shoulder pads on Tzan Ren. *An is the sole survivor of the core members of the Shadow Legion. Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters Category:A to Z Category:Female Category:Fan Characters Category:Good Category:Demon Sorcerers Category:Former Villains